Landing gear is known having a direct shock absorber i.e. including a shock absorber whose strut is connected to the structure of the aircraft while the wheels are carried by its sliding rod. Landing gear with a direct shock adsorber must be vertical or at a small angle of inclination, otherwise the shear forces on the sliding rod are too great and they prevent it from sliding.
Landing gear is also known having a wheel lever and an independent shock absorber. However, the length of the wheel lever must remain limited so that lateral forces do not generate too great a twisting couple on the main strut.
In both cases outlined above, the position of the wheel set cannot be far behind the point where the landing gear is fixed to the structure of the aircraft. Prior landing gears can thus not be used when they need to be fixed to the structure of the aircraft at a considerable distance in front of the center of gravity of said structure, e.g. when the landing gear is to be fixed to the wings of the aircraft in order to be retracted therein when the center of gravity of the aircraft is substantially behind its wings.
An object of the present invention is to propose raisable landing gear capable of being used under the conditions outlined above.